The Closed Book Opens
by TakeMyHandHoldItTight
Summary: "Is there such thing as too much of a good thing?" "Depends". I shut my eyes and exhaled. "You're hopeless". Troyella/Troypay. Currently on hiatus.
1. Trailer

**A/N: Now before you say "Wait, don't you already have a story going right now?", just bare with me. I recently got this awesome idea for a HSM fanfic, so before I lost the idea, I decided to write it down (or rather, type it). So this is something I'm really excited about writing, and since the Summer is coming up, I'll have plenty of time to write _Getting Him Back_ and this. So this is the trailer for my HSM fanfic idea. It may be confusing, but hopefully you'll get the picture. **

**Bold- Actions  
**_Italics- Dialogue  
_Regular- Narrator

**Shows Gabriella Montez**

"_You really think you know me, huh?"._

**Shows Troy Bolton with a smirk**

"_Yeah, I do"._

**Shows Gabriella sighing**

Troy and Gabriella's relationship is…unusual

**Shows Gabriella kissing her boyfriend Seth Masen**

**Shows Gabriella and Troy holding hands**

**Shows Troy kissing his girlfriend Sharpay Evans**

And their feelings for each other weren't exactly mutual

**Shows Gabriella shouting at Troy**

"_You are such an…arrogant, self-centered, jerk!"_

**Shows Troy grinning**

"_But you love me"_

But what Troy didn't know was that Gabriella was hiding something…

**Shows Gabriella ripping up a picture and crying**

And he's about to find out what it is

**Shows Troy watching Gabriella sleep**

Starring Zac Efron

**Shows Troy playing basketball**

Vanessa Hudgens

**Shows Gabriella in deep thought**

And Steven Strait

**Shows Gabriella running up to her brother**

Is there such thing as too much of a good thing?

**Shows Troy kissing Gabriella's hand**

The Closed Book Opens

Coming Soon to FanFiction

**A/N: So that's the trailer for my (hopefully) new story. If you guys like it, I'll have the first chapter up by the first week of July. So please REVIEW and let me know if you're interested in this story and if you'd want to read it.  
****Also, since I unintentionally made this trailer pretty confusing (in my opinion), if you have any questions, ask away. I'll try to answer it the best I can.**

**Peace,  
Sammie**


	2. What I Want You To See

**The Closed Book Opens **

** What I Want You To See**

At exactly 5:45 a.m, 20 year old Carter Montez woke up, took a shower, brushed his teeth, shaved, got dressed and then went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

At exactly 6:00 a.m, 17 year old Gabriella Montez woke up in the bedroom she shared with her twin sister, Abigail. Their alarm clock woke up both weary girls.

At exactly 6:30 a.m, 7 year old Justin Montez was woken up by Gabriella, and grumpily, he got out of bed.

By 6:45 a.m, the Montez family all sat at their small kitchen table and began to eat breakfast. Gabriella ate her waffles and juice cheerfully, Abigail finished the last of her Calculus homework while gulping down her toast, Justin picked at his syrup covered toaster pancakes and Carter finished his toast and eggs quickly and then went to wash the dishes.

At 7:30 a.m Gabriella and Abigail walked to East High School and not too long after, Carter walked Justin to his school East Albuquerque Elementary.

* * *

To East High, Abigail and Gabriella Montez had a perfect life. Abigail was best friends with Sharpay Evans so she was automatically the 2nd most popular girl at East High. And though Gabriella was Abigail's twin sister, she was _not_ popular. But she wasn't on Sharpay's hit-list either. Gabriella Montez was not popular, but she wasn't a math geek either. She was friends with people from almost every clique, was the leader of the math decathlon team, was the girlfriend of Seth Masen; a member of the East High basketball team, and everyone who was anyone knew that Troy Bolton, the most popular guy at East High secretly wanted Gabriella. Even though he was already dating Sharpay Evans.

Yes, to East High, the Montez twins had the perfect life. And that's just what the Montez's wanted East High to think. They definitely didn't want East High to know the truth.

Because no one wants to hear the truth when the truth is ugly.

* * *

**A/N: So this is kinda just a introduction to the story. Hopefully, I'll have the 1st real chapter posted sometime tonight.  
About _Getting Him Back_: I'm going to focus on _GHB_ right now and I'm going to try to finish it this summer.  
Regarding _The Closed Book Opens_: I'm excited about writing _TCBO,_ I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this one, but it's not my main priority. I'll work on this, but my main story right now is _Getting Him Back._**


	3. Cover Up

**The Closed Book Opens**

**Cover Up**

"Gabriella!", Taylor McKessie shouted as she saw her best friend walk into East High on the first day of their Senior year.

"Hey Tay", Gabriella smiled at her friend and gave a silent goodbye to Abigail who was already searching for Sharpay.

"Can you believe it?!", Taylor shouted, bumping into a nervous freshman as Gabriella and her walked to their lockers. Gabriella smoothly avoided the large crowd of students and giggled.

"Can I believe what?", she asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"Can you believe that we're finally Seniors?!". Gabriella smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"No, I can't".

"This is so…I mean to think that we only met in our sophomore year…and now…!". Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yep, this year is going to be great", Gabriella agreed, opening up her locker.

"I know! Prom, graduation, yearbooks-", Taylor gushed but stopped when her boyfriend of 2 months, Chad Danforth, approached the girls.

"Senior pranks", Chad added with a grin. Taylor looked up and gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you in homeroom Gabs", Taylor said, walking to homeroom with Chad.

"See ya", Gabriella said, giving her friends a small wave. Just as Gabriella was done taking her Calculus and Chemistry books out of her locker, and just as she closed her locker, Troy Bolton appeared.

"Hey Brie", Troy said, flashing her his annoying smirk.

"Hello Troy", Gabriella said, disgusted. Gabriella and Troy were friends -sometimes- but most of the time Troy was just a pain in the ass. Today was one of those days when he was definitely _not _the sweet guy that she was friends with.

"Walk you to homeroom?", Troy asked, turning on his charm. Unfortunately, his charm stopped working on Gabriella about a month after she met him.

"Shouldn't you be walking to Ms. Darbus' with your _girlfriend_? You know, tall, blonde, wears a lot of pink…", Gabriella replied, not even attempting to hide her disgust of East High's Drama Queen, aka Troy's girlfriend since freshman year.

"Oh Sharpay? Nah, she's walking to Ms. D's with your sister. So how bout it? The bell's gonna ring in about 1 minute and you know how pissed Ms. D gets when her students are late". Gabriella sighed and gave a small nod.

"Lets get to class before we're late", she muttered. Troy chuckled and followed Gabriella, who was already a little ahead of him.

* * *

_The gang's going to Dee Dee's after school today. You in?  
Troy_

Troy slickly passed the note to Gabriella right before homeroom ended, making sure Ms. Darbus didn't notice. There were 3 things that Ms. Darbus hated. Tardiness, cell phones in class, and passing notes.

Bored, Gabriella took the note and glanced at Troy. Troy winked. Gabriella rolled her eyes and averted them to the note. _"Dee Dee's?", _she thought tensely. Dee Dee's Ice Cream Shop was a popular hangout for 'the gang' aka Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Abigail, Troy, Gabriella and Gabriella's boyfriend, Seth. Trying to get out of the planned after school activity for today, Gabriella quickly scribbled a note back to Troy and cautiously put it on his desk, which was right behind hers.

_Can't_

Troy read the note and raised an eyebrow at Gabriella. Gabriella simply shrugged apologetically. _Why_, Troy mouthed. Gabriella sighed and motioned for him to give her back the note.

_Got to baby-sit my little brother_

_Oh_, Troy mouthed after crumpling up the note.

Gabriella started picking her nails for the rest of the period, wishing she didn't have to lie to Troy. She didn't want him to think that she was trying to avoid hanging out with him, because she really _did_ want to hang out with him and the gang. Even though Troy was an irritatingly hot smart-ass, he was still a fun guy to be with. And he didn't always act like the big shot basketball captain (though he did most of the time). Sometimes, he was a sweet, goofy nice guy. Which was why Gabriella was friends with him. She just wished she didn't have to keep so many secrets from him and everyone else. But she had to.

This time around, her lie was not a big lie though. Technically, she _did _have to baby-sit her brother Justin. But not until 6:00 that evening when Carter had to go to work. The real reason she (and her sister Abigail) couldn't go to Dee Dee's after school today, was because their older brother Carter had a very important doctor's appointment at 4:00 and Gabriella, Abigail and Justin all agreed that they wouldn't let Carter go alone. They would go together. Because if the visit turned out bad, they would all be affected.

This was not something Gabriella could explain to Troy, or anyone really, in a note.

* * *

"Abby, are you alright?", Gabriella asked her sister while they walked home from school. Abby looked up from the ground she was burning a hole through with her eyes, and gave Gabriella the best composed face she could manage.

"I'm fine Gabi, just a little nervous", she answered, her voice slightly shaky. Gabriella gave her a sympathetic look.

"We're all pretty nervous, especially Carter. We just have to stick together", Gabriella said gently, almost whispering the last sentence. Abigail nodded.

"I know. But maybe…maybe we'll go to the doctor and - and it will be nothing. Maybe Carter's just got the flu or something", she said, but not believing herself.

"Maybe", Gabriella whispered, trying to be hopeful.

**A/N: I know, I know! This chapter is super short! I'm trying to write longer chapters but I just can't seem to do it. I hope you don't mind that they're so short. This one is about 2 pages on Microsoft Word.  
_Getting Him Back_ readers, I'm almost done the 5th chapter. It'll probably be posted sometime next week.  
As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated. I love reading every single one of them. So please, keep them up! Review! :D  
Peace, Love, Jonas,  
Samantha**


End file.
